


Rap Battles and Repercussions

by bellfort3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based on Real Events, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Techno is There, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, big brother wilbur soot, but still pure fiction, family dyanmics, hurt/comfot, jackbox stream, little brother tommy innit, mcyt - Freeform, phil is there, sbi, sbi fd, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, sleepy bois inc family dyamics, tommy is anxious, tommy is hurt, wilbur wants to hug tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellfort3/pseuds/bellfort3
Summary: Based off of Quackity's 1/27/21 Jackbox stream with Tommy, Wilbur, Techno, Dream, Sapnap, and Larray at the timestamp 01:35:00ish https://www.twitch.tv/videos/884008686Tommy did not want to 'go hard.' He didn't think he could be mean to Wilbur even if he tried. Why was Wilbur so insistent on making this minigame toxic? Why did Wilbur want to roast him anyway?Or, it's Tommy vs. Wilbur in madversecity
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), No shipping - Relationship, platonic - Relationship, they are Family - Relationship, they are brothers - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 337





	Rap Battles and Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> AHH I know this happened over a week ago but I still wanted to write a fic about it sooo *hands it to you cutely*
> 
> Shoutout to Lillian-nator and emo_and_confused for helping me finish this fucker

Tommy should’ve seen it coming. After three rounds of the same JackBox game, he was bound to go against everyone else at least once at one point or another. Including Wilbur. 

Part of him was hoping that they would have quit before this point. Tommy had almost gotten away scot-free too! He hadn’t gone against Techno and, up until last round, he thought for sure he wasn’t going against Wilbur either. It was just his luck that in the final round he had to rap battle against his pseudo older brother. Just his luck and probably the result of 60k audience members manifesting it. 

“Tommy, Tommy,” Wilbur’s voice grabbed Tommy’s attention despite all the other rambunctious sounds in the call. “Can we go hard?”

Tommy immediately recoiled. Sometimes, especially when they were live, Tommy wished that Wilbur could read his mind. It wasn’t that he was a pussy, no, that was the  _ last  _ thing Tommy was. It was just that Wilbur, the one person that perhaps knew him as well as his parents, was about to purposefully roast him in front of both their closest friends and 60k live viewers. 

“Nooo,” Tommy whined, resisting the urge to turn to his second monitor and dm Wilbur. He’d already done that enough times this stream and had gotten exposed. “Wilbur, I don’t want to go hard.”

Wilbur pouted. “Tommy, please can we go hard? Please?”

Tommy glanced into the camera wearily. His own Discord icon blinked back at him. “No, you’ll make me cry.”

For something that Tommy said often, the words held a deeper meaning this time. The other members in the call-Quackity, Dream, Sapnap, Techno, Phil, Larray-continued to chatter while he leaned back in his chair and hovered his mouse over his and Wilbur’s private messages. 

Tommy recalled a conversation he and Wilbur had had a few months ago, after the boy’s stream with the infamous Ninja. The stream had exhausted Tommy, between keeping up his persona and fighting off waves of anxiety, Tommy was ready to power off his monitors and his mind and just crawl into bed once the live stream was over. Unfortunately for him, Wilbur wasn’t letting him get away that easily. 

“Tommy,” Wilbur said suddenly, giving the teen pause in his action of closing out of his stream labs. “You alright?”

At that moment, Tommy was grateful that his Discord camera was off. He visibly faltered, glancing up at Wilbur’s purple and blue icon wearily. “Y-yeah,” he cleared his throat. “I’m good, Big Man. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Hm,” Tommy could practically hear the eye-roll Wilbur was giving him. “If you want, I can read the list of panicked messages you spammed me with an hour ago.”

Tommy paled. “No, no,” He said quickly, navigating over to Discord so that he could assess the damage. “I can read them perfectly fine myself, thank you very much.” 

Wilbur hummed again, this time slightly more threatening. Tommy sat stock-still in his gaming chair, not daring to breathe as the messages he had sent Wilbur earlier glared back at him. 

**TommyInnit:** _ wilbur r u online _

**TommyInnit:** _ wilbur can uu plz log into the dreamsmp _

**TommyInnit:** _ wilbur log into the dreamsmp _

**TommyInnit:** _ ninja is kinda freaking me out can u plz log on with me _

Tommy glanced away, the pure humiliation he was feeling written all over his face. 

Wilbur sighed heavily then and when Tommy looked back up, he saw that the brunette had turned his face-cam on. He finished typing something before making eye contact with the camera. It felt like those warm brown eyes were peering into his soul. 

“You sounded panicked,” Wilbur said it simply, as if the connotation of that phrase wasn’t actively tearing Tommy apart. “I really didn’t like receiving those messages, Tommy.”

The urge to cry, a feeling that had been sitting contently at the back of Tommy’s throat since halfway through his stream with Ninja, strained painfully. He coughed into his fist, trying to dislodge the sensation so that he could speak without his voice wavering. 

“I-” Swallow. Deep breath. Try again. “I’m sorry.”

In the blink of an eye-one blue, tearful eye-Wilbur’s entire demeanor changed. His face softened, eyebrows knitting together in worry as he leaned in closer to the camera. His eyes flickered over the screen, searching for a face, an emotion, in that stale icon that sat in place of the real TommyInnit. 

“What are you sorry for?” Wilbur proceeded with caution. 

_ Oh my god, why is he dragging this out?  _ Tommy screwed his eyes shut, fingers curling into tight fists in his lap. “For sending you those messages and...bothering you with that.”

Wilbur flinched as if he’d been slapped. “No, no, no, no,” he backtracked frantically. “I’m not-you didn’t  _ bother _ me, Tommy. You  _ scared _ me. It scared me to see those messages appear on my screen. I was worried about you.” He gave pause, giving Tommy a much needed moment to process what he was saying before he continued. “I want to be that person you can come to if you’re uncomfortable about something, so I’m glad you texted me. I-I wasn’t trying to embarrass you or make it worse by bringing it back up, I just wanted to tell you that I’m here for you and I never want you to hesitate to tell me when something or someone is making you uncomfortable.”

Tommy’s fingers hovered over the keyboard now, tuning back into Wilbur still begging him to ‘go hard.’ 

_ Does it count if you’re the person making me uncomfortable? _

“No, Tommy, don’t say that you’ll cry because then I won’t want to do it,” Wilbur complained, words clear as day as the others in the call quieted down to better hear them bicker. “Tommy, c’mon, do you mind being mean?”

“Okay, okay,” Tommy said and closed out of his and Wilbur’s private dms. He wasn’t going to be a baby about this and ruin the fun-especially with Wilbur begging him like he was now. “But I will probably cry.”

Wilbur whooped in victory, excitement bleeding into his words as he said, “That’s fine, as long as you go mean back.”   
  


And sure, dread was already pooling in the pit of Tommy’s stomach like liquid lead, but it was worth it to see Wilbur so hyped up and happy. 

The prompt for Tommy’s verse appeared on his screen and he immediately deflated. He had gotten so caught up in the fact that Wilbur was going to be roasting him that he had almost completely forgotten that he was supposed to roast him back. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. 

After what felt like at most to be five seconds, the two-minute timer was up and Tommy’s incomplete verse was whisked off his screen. 

“Tommy,” Wilbur spoke softly, an edge of regret in his voice. “Please, tell me you’ve gone hard.”

Tommy gulped. “I-I tried. I didn’t finish.”

“What?! Now, I’m gonna seem like such a dick, man!”

“I’m sorry! I tried!”

Wilbur grumbled and fell silent as Quackity went up first against Gene, the computer bot. Next was Larry vs. Dream, quickly followed by Techno vs. Sapnap, which left Tommy vs. Wilbur for last, of fucking course. 

Tommy stammered through his rap, wanting nothing more than to be done with this bit of the game and move on to  _ Patently Stupid. _

“Did I break you yet? Should we call a streamer?

You’re nothing without me but you still get meaner.

You can’t be trusted to carry a potato.

You are bad, I think.”

Tommy hadn’t been lying when he said that he had tried. He wanted to show not only Wilbur, but everyone else in the call that he could be mean and toxic. Sure, he was young and naive (he wouldn’t deny it) but he still felt like he had something to prove here. This was a rare opportunity to reiterate that even though he was only sixteen, he wasn’t a baby. But even as the words fell from his lips, flat and feeble, he knew he sounded pathetic and he felt it too. 

While the rest of the boys booed and groaned, Wilbur gave a rough clearing of his throat and started rapping. 

“Quit looking at me with that face, so whinier.

Spend another week thinking up one-liners.

You think you’re bad? Don’t make me worship and pray.

Who’s personality you gonna steal from today?”

Wilbur delivered hard, Tommy unable to detect a sliver of amusement or regret in his voice. He sounded serious, like he meant every word he said. 

“Holy shit- _ Wilbur,” _ Quackity said in disbelief as Wilbur’s rap disappeared off the screen and they were forced to vote on who was better. 

“You just murdered him!” Dream wheezed. “You went for the throat.”

“He’s just a child, man!”

“Now, we know how you really feel.”

“Oh my god.”

Tommy stared at the screen where the words had been, frozen. Even now that their robot characters were being displayed while the computer-generated the audience votes, Tommy could see right through them. Every time he blinked, the words Wilbur had written were burned into the back of his eyelids, already impossible to escape. 

_ Who’s personality you gonna steal from today? _

Tommy didn’t know whether to feel hurt or angry. Hurt at Wilbur’s words and the truth behind them that was so obvious even he couldn’t deny it, or anger at himself for not taking it seriously right off the bat. Wilbur had taken the chance to point out every one of Tommy’s faults, humiliating him in front of not only his friends, but a live audience too. While Tommy had had a hard time picking at all of Wilbur’s sore spots, Wilbur seemed to have no problem doing so to Tommy. 

“Tommy?”

Tommy didn’t register who said what, just that he was suddenly being addressed. 

“And he just-,” Tommy swallowed down the evident waver in his voice. “End the stream. End the stream. I’m a minor, you know?”

It took a moment for the dust to settle and the joke to land, everyone laughing just a second too late. 

Wilbur, unsurprisingly, was the first to react, quick as ever to claim the blame. Almost too quick if you asked Tommy. “Oh no, Tommy, I’m sorry.”

“No-it’s-you had to.”  _ But you didn’t have to. Why did you have to insist we ‘go hard?’ Why did you want to be so toxic anyway? Why couldn’t this have just been for fun?  _

Wilbur chuckled awkwardly. “I asked him to be mean and he just didn’t,” he defended himself. 

And he was right, wasn’t he? Wilbur  _ had  _ asked Tommy to ‘go hard’ and Tommy hadn’t performed to the expectations Wilbur had set for him. He’d tried his best, but he just couldn’t have brought himself to be toxic towards the man, not after everything he had done for him. 

_ Quit looking at me with that face, so whinier. _

“No, no, Wilby, I just couldn’t.” Tommy pointedly ignored the way his chest was constricting like a snake was wrapped around his middle and squeezing. “Enjoy your 100 gifted subs.”

Wilbur’s character walked away with 89% of the votes, coming in first place overall with over $1,000,000,000. “100 gifted subs...I’m gonna use all this money to open foundations to apologize to TommyInnit.”

Tommy chuckled, hoping it didn’t sound as bitter as he felt. 

_ You think you’re bad? Don’t make me worship and pray. _

The rest of the group was quick to move on when Quackity announced that they would be playing  _ Patently Stupid  _ to finish off the stream. Larray complained about  _ still _ not knowing how to play while Techno grumbled about his poor drawing skills. 

Tommy zoned out, trying to hurry up and compose himself before the next game. The anger he had been feeling before had melted away, leaving him cold and drained. He felt physically heavy as his mind became clogged with self-deprecating thoughts that he could usually keep under control. 

Did Wilbur really mean that?  _ Of fucking course he did. You heard the way he said it, and you know how he sounds when he’s joking.  _ I don’t whine to Wilbur that much, right?  _ Yes, you do. You’re just a child in his eyes and that’s all you’ll ever be.  _ Just because I like to incorporate other peoples’ content into mine doesn’t mean I steal their personalities... _ Who are you kidding? You took being a Schlatt stand to a whole other level. You stole his brand and everyone knows it.  _

Tommy was pulled from his downward spiral when a Discord notification popped up in the bottom right corner of his screen, blocking part of his  _ JackBox _ prompt. It was from Wilbur, and even if Tommy felt a slight sense of betrayal at the sight of his name on his computer, he couldn’t just ignore him. He could never ignore Wilbur. 

**Wilbur Soot:** _ r u alright? _

_ Spend another week thinking up one-liners. _

**TommyInnit:** _ yeah man y wouldnt i be _

**Wilbur Soot:** _ ur being kinda quiet _

**TommyInnit:** _ no im not ppl just arent being funny _

**Wilbur Soot:** _ hmm _

**Wilbur Soot:** _ … _

**Wilbur Soot:** _ call me after the stream _

If Tommy weren’t suddenly stricken with fear, he would have argued. But no, his body went stock still, muscles so taunt and tense that he couldn’t even lift his fingers to reply. The notification slide off his screen. 

_ Patently Stupid  _ went by stupidly quick and before he knew it, Quackity was thanking them and leaving the call to end his stream. Tommy was still in somewhat of a daze as the other members of the call started to disband. 

“Byeeee.”

“Talk to you guys later.”

“Bye, y’all.”   
  


“See ya, nerds.”

“Let’s go to our private Discord, Tommy,” Wilbur said softly once Techno had left. He didn’t wait for Tommy to reply before leaving the call himself and a moment later, he saw Wilbur’s icon move on the left side of his screen as he joined in their private Discord server. Tommy steeled himself and followed. 

As soon as Tommy joined the server, his screen was engulfed with Wilbur’s purple and blue icon as he called the teen. Tommy accepted the call. 

“Tommy,” Wilbur sounded breathless. “Toms. You alright?”

Tommy came out of the daze he was in as if he’d just tripped in his dream, startling himself awake. “Huh? Yeah, I-I’m good.”

Wilbur hummed again but didn’t push it. “Good, good, I just wanted to make sure , you know. You were a bit quiet during that last round.”

Tommy chewed on his bottom lip. “‘M just tired. It’s late.”

Wilbur agreed. “Yeah, late for a child like you. I’ll let you go but I just want to say one more thing before I do.”

“Sure, Wil.”

“I...I regret going hard during madversecity. You obviously weren't comfortable with it and even though you didn’t say anything, I should have been able to recognize that and stop. I’m sorry for pressuring you into doing that. And uh-” Wilbur took a deep breath, Tommy holding his. “I didn’t mean what I said. It was so hard to be mean to you and I uh, I really went for your insecurities and that wasn’t okay. That was immature of me. I’m sorry, Tommy.”

Tommy reeled backward, taking a moment to process Wilbur’s words of sincerity. He cleared his throat roughly, the sound coming out somewhere between a cough and a laugh. “Oh, uh, Wilbur,” Tommy said it awkwardly as his face started to heat up in embarrassment. “T-That’s okay! I forgive you, I guess.”

Wilbur made an indigent sound. “Really? You’re that unfazed by it?”

That gave Tommy pause. Wouldn’t he be lying if he told Wilbur that he had been unfazed by his rap verse? He had just spent the last ten minutes of the stream mulling over Wilbur’s words, picking them apart and overthinking until he had worked himself up to the point that it had become noticeable. 

“Uhhhh,” Tommy chuckled, the sound strained. “I mean…”

“Tommyyyyy.”

Tommy wrung his hands together nervously. “I mean, you were kind of a dick, yeah.”

Wilbur sighed heavily. “Yeah, yeah, I was.” Tommy noted how apologetic he sounded and immediately went back to feeling awkward.

“Yeah, dick move, Wilbur. Dick move doing that in front of Technoblade,” he tried to lighten the mood, the heavy atmosphere physically weighing him down. 

Wilbur laughed, going along with Tommy. “Oh my, how dickish of me to embarrass you in front of the great  _ Technoblade.” _

“Yeah, c’mon, Wilbur. My idol. You embarrassed me in front of my  _ idol _ . I don’t give a fuck about  _ Sapnap, _ but Technoblade? Really?” Tommy continued, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips as he and Wilbur fell back into something acute to their regular banter, albeit a bit tense. 

“I should’ve known better, you’re right, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

“You should be. Dick.”

“And I am. Seriously, Tommy,” Wilbur’s tone shifted, all signs of amusement gone as quick as they had come. 

Tommy faltered, recognizing that Wilbur was back to being genuine. He allowed the brunette to apologize again, letting the words roll over his shoulders. Even if it was somewhat humiliating to be having this conversation, he  _ did  _ appreciate the effort that Wilbur was making. “I know, Wilbur,” he said. “And I forgive you but uh, please don’t do that again.”

“I won’t,” Wilbur said. “I promise, Tommy. When I told you that I wanted to tbe the person you could come to when you felt uncomfortable, I meant it. Even if I’m the thing that is making you uncomfortable.”

After what felt like hours, Tommy finally felt himself relax. “Thanks, Wilbur. Thanks, Big Brother, Wilbur Soot.”

“Stop, I will cry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: bellfort3


End file.
